


Feel Better In The Morning

by konimello



Series: In Which Tim Has The Best Friends [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Sickfic, fluffy friendly time, soup cures all ails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it sucks to be the only one without superpowers.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically a little comfort fic that I wanted to write for myself. I like complaining and fluff, so that's basically what this is!  
> 

It was a toss up between which would kill him first; burning alive or freezing to death. The shivers pointed to the second option, but the sweating and body temperature said otherwise.

Tim knew it was only a little fever – nothing too life threatening. Although it definitely felt it. He could be beaten half to death, and he'd still feel miles better than he did at this moment.

He should have been at home, really. (“But this is your home!” was Bart's indignant response). Home, as in where his father was. Where he didn't have two hyper, annoying, superhuman twerps making noise, and trying to be 'helpful' – though their definition of helpful seemed to have gotten mixed up with 'terrorising'. He appreciated the thought, really. But if there was any time at all that he could be away from his friends... now was it.

 

Tim was pretty sure he was about to lose his left lung. And maybe a few ribs.

“You know, you've never sounded so manly,” Kon smirked, hovering around the foot of the bed.

Tim groaned at the lack of privacy again, which only made his throat feel more groggy.

“Scwoo you!” Tim highly doubted that had the effect he was after, but in this state, he didn't really care. “Jusd led be recober od ba own,” he sniffed, launching a handful of tissues at the other boy. Kon dodged gracefully, moving around the bed so he could lean in it towards Tim.

“Aww, Timmy, we'll take good care of you!”

 

Before he could retort – well, _think_ of a retort, his vision was filled with a blur of red, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the dizziness.

“I brought everything to get you better!” The younger boy said brightly, dumping his haul on the bed. A box of tissues, that was good. Some chocolate bars; not really Tim's thing, but it was thoughtful. Coffee from their local – he moved that before the lid came loose and spilt. A tin of chicken noodle soup (shame Tim didn't have a tin opener on him. And a spoon. A bowl. A _microwave_ ). And... a girly magazine.

He could see Kon trying to stifle a laugh. He was glad; Bart seemed pretty proud of himself. There was no need to go bringing his mood down by telling his that Tim would probably not use anything he brought him.

“Fanks,” he replied, pulling the box of tissue over onto his lap, and hugging them close. He hoped that the other two would take that as their cue to leave, but no such luck. Kon was already munching on a chocolate bar, flipping through the magazine as if he was actually interested. Bart was shifting uncomfortably on his feet, looking at him. Tim could tell that the other boy was trying to think of more ways to help and coming up blank. Thank god.

“Id's fide. You cad go.” He pinched the magazine from between Kon's hands – a simple enough hint for Kon to get out.

“We can stay here. Is there anything you need? Anything we can do for you?” Kon's face was still curled into a smirk. There was really no need for him to be acting like an ass right now. Just because Kryptonians didn't get ill from normal viruses. And speedsters – Tim wished for just one second, that he could have the kind of metabolism that Bart had. This was way unfair. He was the one who actually took care of himself, getting just the right amount of everything to make sure that his body functioned at max. Apparently, that wasn't enough.

He could feel the beginnings of a headache already, and scowled at the boy beside him.

“No. I'b going sleep dow.” He placed the tissues on his night stand, ready to lean back again. His head hit the pillows more forcefully that he intended; they had gone from being stood up to flat down in the few seconds it took to move the box. Tim considered complaining at Bart, but the faster he just went to sleep, the sooner he could be left _alone._

He heard them leave some time later, and breathed a sigh of relief as he could finally relax. Not that that made a huge difference; his nose was too stuffed up to breathe through, and the back of his throat was too sore to ignore. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to concentrate on his breathing and ignore all of the pain.

That wasn't happening.

He turned around so that he was facing the other side, even though he knew that wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference.

It wasn't fair.

 

Even without interruptions, this still sucked. In fact, it made it worse – he was going to have to wait through this, be patient to recover. At least by being annoyed, it took up time. Just a little.

It took Tim a few more hours of tossing and turning, and over half of the tissue box before he could finally get to sleep. He would have quite happily stayed asleep for however long it took to get over this (and that was saying something – it was a lot of time to waste for the Boy Wonder), but his sleep was punctuated by random bouts of coughing.

Tim ended up sat up straight, one pillow hugged tightly to his chest. This was the worst day ever. Okay maybe that was a bit of an overstatement, but still. At least if it was anything else, he could still go out on patrol and take his mind off of it. Work out, even. But nope; Tim was restricted to his room until he felt better. He couldn't even have Alfred here. He was pretty sure that that man had more knowledge on how to fix illness than most doctors did.

Eventually, in Tim's fit of self pity, he fell asleep again. Had he have realised that this position helped him breathe a little better, he would have done it way sooner. He could just be glad later that his sleep went uninterrupted.

 

 

“Shhh.” Kon pushed the door open as carefully as possible. It had been some time since he'd heard any coughing, sneezing, or even nose blowing – not that he _wanted_ to listen to his best friend blow his nose, but still. It was Tim Time, so after so _painfully_ teaching Bart how to use a tin opener, they headed upstairs. Tim was asleep, as they expected. Kon lifted the bowl from the other boy's hands, his TTK saving himself from any burns, and placed it soundlessly on the night stand. He turned back to Tim, and sighed. The blanket was bunched around his legs, arms and shoulders bare. At least his chest was covered by a pillow. Not that pillows were generally that warm, but it was better than nothing. He pulled his boots off, placing them under the bed before softly climbing into the bed beside Tim. He nodded to Bart to do the same. Between the two, they could cover most of Tim's torso.

The young detective woke up, too groggy to immediately take in his surroundings.

“Hey,” came a soft voice.

If Tim was more awake, he would have jumped. If he was awake and _well_ , he probably would have ignored it. As it was, he wasn't any of those things right now.

It took him a second to feel the strong warms arms around him, coming from both sides. He shivered as he felt the goosebumps on his arms; his friends obviously hadn't been there long.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He was feeling a little better, headache gone but eyes and head still burning. _Not long. Not long until I can be better and out of here. I hope._

“Here.” A steaming bowl was hovering in front of him, and Tim actually found himself pretty thankful for Kon's TTK right now – not that he'd ever tell him that. The smell hit his nose, an instant comfort. Soup would help. Soup _always_ helped. A spoon lifted out, teetering slightly. Tim tried reaching out slowly to it, but he was too restricted by the boys on either side of him. In fact, he was pretty sure that Bart was starting to melt _into_ him.

The spoon lifted slightly higher, before floating towards him. He pulled his head back – _I am not being spoon fed –_ but there wasn't room enough to move. The spoon crashed into Tim's mouth as he struggled. His expression was resigned when he finally accepted it. He couldn't overpower Kon's TTK.

“It'll make you feel better,” Bart mumbled into Tim's arm. His soft breath sent a shiver down Tim's spine, almost choking him as he tried to swallow the soup.

The spoon was back and full within seconds, and Tim sighed.

“It's only a bit of soup. Just eat it.” The Kryptonian tugged the pillow out of Tim's grasp, who was no match for him in this state.

Tim wanted to complain that he didn't need to be babied, and he could look after himself. His stomach _was_ rumbling a little, and he was getting cold, but he didn't need help for that. Reluctantly, he accepted the soup, actually taking the time to taste it this time. It was...nice. And actually, it was at a pretty decent temperature. Considering who had made it, Tim was expecting to have had his tongue burned off, but nope. He couldn't say he wasn't relieved when there wasn't soup left, though. The small spoonfuls let it set easily, and Tim folded his arms in what he hoped the others took as an impatient gesture.

“Are we done now?” Really, it was nice. But all he wanted was peace and quite without interruptions.

 

“Nope.” Kon detached himself from Tim, moving the bowl by hand. The pillow was back, and an unseen force was gently lifting Tim up, so that the other boy could lay it down flat. Before he could even do or say anything, two pillows were on either side, Bart rolled up snugly against him. He opened his mouth to say something - _what_ , he wasn't sure – but Kon's hands on his arm stopped him. The taller boy pushed him down gently, his TTK making sure that Tim was far down enough that his head didn't touch the bars. Kon joined him, pulling the covers so that they snugly covered the shoulders of all three of them. A hand rested of Tim's hip. He stifled a shiver, even though he was so warm. Kon felt like a heater against his back, and Bart took the place of Tim's hugging pillow pretty well. It felt pretty good; his goosebumps had gone, the soup had soothed his throat just a little, and... it kind of felt like he was home.

“Feel better in the morning,” Kon whispered softly, before Tim closed his eyes.

 

Tim couldn't find it in himself to want his friends to leave again. Maybe he would let them look after him more often.


End file.
